Inspektor Clamp Grosky
Inspektor Glamp Grosky ist ein Ermittler von und in der zweiten Trilogie statt Inspektor Chelmey zu sehen. Zu dieser Zeit waren beide Inspektoren und haben eng zusammengearbeitet. Noch ist unklar, warum er drei Jahre später, während Trilogie 1, nicht zu sehen war. Sein erster Auftritt liegt in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, doch in Deutschland war er erstmals in Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zu sehen. Dort wurde sein Alter auf ca. 48 Jahre beziffert. Persönliches Grosky ist äußerst energisch, sportlich und draufgängerisch - und zwar in einem Maß, das selbst Emmy Altava in den Schatten stellt. Im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen legt der ungeduldige Inspektor Wert auf "schlagkräftige" Argumente. Er ist toleranter und humorvoller als Inspektor Chelmey, jedoch ist er im Gegensatz zu diesem leider sehr naiv. Layton und seiner Gruppe vertraut er aber im Allgemeinen. Mit seiner schillernden Persönlichkeit bildet er einen großen Kontrast zu Chelmey. Außerdem hat sie ihm einen beachtlichen Fanklub eingebracht. Er ist verheiratet, lebt jedoch von seiner Frau getrennt. Geschichte Vorgeschichte In der Episode "Emmys Erinnerungen" ist Grosky, der damals noch Wachtmeister war, gerade dabei, Emmy Altava im Scotland Yard Hauptgebäude zu verhaften. Wegen seiner leichtgläubigen Art glaubt er dem Jungen, der Emmy beschuldigt, eher als ihr. Dank Professor Layton konnte Emmy entlastet werden. Seitdem ist Emmy bei Grosky gut bekannt. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms In Inspektor Groskys erstem Auftritt erlebt man ihn als extrem energiegeladen. Emmy hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, weil man ihr in Scotland Yard ohne seine Erlaubnis keine Einsicht in das Polizeiarchiv gewähren wollte. Der verfolgte in der Zwischenzeit einen Kriminellen und prügelte sich mit ihm bis den ersten Stock des örtlichen Museums, in dem die beiden bei ihrem Gerangel auch ein paar Vitrinenscherben hinterließen. Der Spieler sieht ihn jedoch erst, als Emmy wieder in Scotland Yard ist. Dort thumb|left|Emmy begegnet Grosky.schließlich verschafft sich Grosky mit dem Sturz in ein Fenster einen spektakulären und zu ihm passenden ersten Auftritt. Grosky und Chelmey helfen Emmy im Archiv. Als alle Unterlagen gefunden sind, beschließt Grosky selbst in Misthallery nach dem Rechten zusehen. Obwohl das Dorf ein gutes Stück entfernt ist, läuft er die Strecke zu Fuß(!) und ist tatsächlich nur knapp nach Emmy auf ihrem Roller da, ohne wirklich angestrengt auszusehen. In Misthallery begrüßt der Inspektor zuerst Layton und nimmt dann Kontakt mit Polizeipräsident Jakes auf. Der speist ihn jedoch nur mit unwahren Anschuldigungen gegen Layton und seine Begleiter ab. So wie er Jakes glaubt, so schnell lässt er sich auch wiederum vom Professor überzeugen, dass Jakes lügt. Im weiteren Spielverlauf hat Grosky keinen großen Auftritt mehr. Er war jedoch bei Descoles Enttarnung anwesend und kehrte wieder nach London zurück, nachdem der Fall vorbei war. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Grosky nachdem er im Wasser gelandet warGrosky, der sich im Film als Kommissar vorstellt, war hier unter den Gästen in der Crown Petone von Oswald Whistler, um in den Entführungsfällen zu ermitteln, die zurzeit passierten. Als er hört, dass hier ein Spiel um Leben und Tod stattfinden soll, legt er dem Maskierten auf offener Bühne Handschellen an. Dabei handelte es sich jedoch nur um eine Puppe, welche sich sofort aufblies. Grosky landete daraufhin im Meer, wo er auf akrobatische Weise den dressierten Haien von Jean Descole auswich. Als er wieder an Bord war, wurde er von der manipulierten Nina zurück ins Wasser gestoßen. Ein letztes Mal kam er wieder auf die zum Schiff umgewandelte Oper zurück, als Descole sie gerade in die Luft sprengte. Er war daher gezwungen erneut ins Wasser zu springen, um der Explosion zu entgehen. Seine Ausflüge ins Wasser bilden eine Art Running Gag in der Handlung. Der Inspektor konnte sich auf einem Wrackteil retten und wurde zufällig von Emmy Altava entdeckt, die in einem Flugzeug auf der Suche nach Layton und Luke war. Sie nahm ihn mit und erfuhr so, was in ihrer Abwesenheit vorgefallen war. Zusammen trafen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig in Descoles schwarzer Burg auf Ambrosia ein, um Luke und Janice Quatlane vor Descoles Handlangern zu retten. Zum Schluss verhaftete er noch Oswald Whistler wegen den Entführungen, die er mit Descole verübt hatte. Vorher gestatte er ihm jedoch, ein letztes Mal Klavier zu spielen. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Der Inspektor wurde zusammen mit Kommissar Leonard Bloom, nach Monte d'Or geschickt, um dem Polizeipräsidenten Sheffield bei der Aufklärung des Falles um den Maskierten Gentleman zu helfen. thumb|left|Beim VortragZusammen mit Layton, Emmy und Luke wohnt er Blooms Vortrag über kriminalistische Tricks bei, der Monte d'Ors Polizisten dabei helfen soll, den Maskierten Gentleman zu schnappen. Später wird er auch Zeuge des "Wunders", das der Maskierte Gentleman auf dem Gallery Plaza vor dem Monsarton-Museum vollbringt. Auch am Ende bei der Aufklärung und Descoles Enttarnung ist er dabei. Beim Nachbeben von der Erhebung der Akbadain-Ruinen fällt er beinahe in eine Erdspalte, kann sich jedoch gerade noch retten. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan Im sechsten Spiel treffen ihn Professor Layton und die anderen bei Scotland Yard. Ausserdem erfährt man, dass Inspektor Chelmeys Frau Amelie seine kleine Schwester ist. Profile Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Scotland Yards vitaler Superinspektor besticht nicht nur durch stählerne Muskeln und volle Brusthaarpracht, sondern auch durch eisernen Willen. Unter seiner harten Schale liegt ein weicher Kern. Leider ist er leicht in die Irre zu führen. Offizielle Beschreibung zum Film Clamp Grosky ist Ermittler bei Scotland Yard. Er ist heißspornig, impulsiv, vorlaut und verfügt über eine außerordentliche Körperkraft. Eigentlich ist er inkognito zum Opernhaus Crown Petone gekommen, um einer verdächtigen Transaktion auf die Schliche zu kommen... Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Clamp Grosky ist ein heißblütiger Inspektor bei Scotland Yard. Ein muskelbepackter und forscher Ermittler aus Leidenschaft, der sich manchmal einen Funken zu energisch für einen Fall einsetzt. Er lebt getrennt von seiner Frau, was er unbedingt verbergen will. Zitate Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms *''Ha! Die alte Masche! Was sagst du, mein Kleiner?'' *''Hershel Layton heißt der Mann. Mit seinem komischen Hut sieht er ja nicht so aus aber er ist ein heller Kopf!'' *''Danke für den Frühsport, mein Dicker! (zu einem Verbrecher, den er verfolgt hat) Professor Layton und die ewige Diva *''Der Geist von Scotland Yard lässt sich niemals besiegen! Niemals! Die Gerechtigkeit siegt immer! *''Mr. Whistler, ich muss Sie jetzt leider festnehmen.'' Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder *''Dann müsste ich nämlich gleich wieder ein paar Ganoven einbuchten, damit's mir wieder besser geht! GAAA HA HA!'' Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Englisch (UK): Stuart Organ (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: Gerald Paradies Bilder Grosky Scotland Yard.png|Grosky kämpft mit einem Kriminellen. 185px-Artfile10-1-.png|Grosky, Emmy und Chelmey im Archiv von Scotland Yard PL4Credits11.png|Grosky überholt Emmy auf dem Weg nach Misthallery in den Credits des vierten Spieles. image.jpg|In den Credits des Films en:Inspector Clamp Grosky Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Polizeibeamte